Recreational vehicles, such as motor homes, are preferably leveled and stabilized when parked for convenience and comfort. Stabilizing the vehicle reduces vibration and bouncing upon movement inside. Leveling and stabilizing systems frequently include four jacks placed under separate quadrants of the vehicle. The jacks or stand require separate adjustment. Manually adjusting them takes time, and exposes the vehicle operator to outside elements. Such trial and error procedure may or may not result in a level vehicle.